Las Consecuencias de Volver a la Vida
by mateoro16
Summary: Malefor, el legendario dragón púrpura, el Maestro Oscuro, el prodigio de las artes arcanas, fue derrotado por Spyro y Cynder justo antes de lograr su objetivo final, pero su alma aún vive, y ahora, después de tantos años, finalmente ha logrado regresar. Pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas para él cómo alguna vez lo fueron y su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma.
1. Prólogo

Malefor trató de luchar contra ellos, él realmente lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no tenía la energía para ello, despertar al Golem y al Destructor había sido ya bastante agotador, y ni hablar de cuando esa peste púrpura casi lo destruye y él tuvo que arreglárselas para hacerlo continuar. Malefor estaba débil, pero el Destructor había logrado completar el anillo y la primera fase del nacimiento de un nuevo mundo había por fin iniciado.

El Maestro Oscuro se mantuvo en el templo que había hecho levitar sobre el volcán cuando finalmente se libró de la prisión que era la dimensión de la convexidad, el templo en el cual se había criado y crecido. Pensando bien en ello, haber usado parte de su magia para mantener en el aire una construcción de ese tamaño en una muestra de poder tal vez no fue la mejor de las ideas, pues aunque causó el efecto deseado, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho no habría perdido tan miserablemente ante esas dos crías.

¡Idiotas! ¿Por qué no podían ver que la gran limpieza es necesaria? El mundo no puede continuar sobreviviendo de la manera en que lo hace sin ella. Pero nadie escuchó, hace tantos años, cuando intentó explicar sus razones hasta el cansancio; todos valoran demasiado sus patéticas vidas como para comprender que su muerte es lo traerá vida al mundo una vez más.

Cuando esas dos crías llegaron ante él, ni siquiera se esforzó en explicar sus razones, después de todo por lo que pasaron Malefor sabía muy bien que no había forma de que con un par de palabras se volvieran a su lado. A pesar de todo, él al menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para compartir con la cría púrpura la razón de su existencia, aun sabiendo que no ganaría nada con ello, así de amable era él.

Y entonces estaba Cynder.

Por mucho que él quisiera romper todas las extremidades de la dragona y hacerla observar mientras le arrancaba las entrañas hasta que la chispa de la vida se extinguiera de sus ojos en medio de sus patéticos gritos de agonía, Malefor sabía bien que esto no había sido más que su propio descuido. Haber permitido que Cynder escapara de su influencia llevándose el poder que le había otorgado fue un grave error. No fue sino hasta que cuando, con un par de palabras de esa peste púrpura, Cynder logró escapar de su control mental, que él se dio cuenta de lo realmente débil que estaba. Y desde ese momento todo se fue cuesta abajo, literal y figuradamente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Malefor, el Maestro Oscuro, tocó fondo. Su ejército, sus sirvientes, su fuerza, su magia… todo se fue, incluso dentro de aquel cristal, luego de que la poderosa magia de los dragones púrpura que recorría el cuerpo de Spyro reparara el planeta, podía sentir que incluso su cuerpo se estaba perdiendo, deshaciéndose lentamente, pasando a formar parte del cristal y dejando su alma expuesta a los espíritus de los ancestros que allí residen.

La sensación de tu cuerpo siendo lentamente transformado en cristal era muy poco placentera, por ponerlo de una manera sencilla. Era como si un millón de agujas ardientes te pincharan por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo y lentamente avanzaran hacia tu interior hasta que ya no quede nada. Muchas almas probablemente se habrían disuelto en la locura por el inmenso dolor, pero él era Malefor, maestro de las artes oscuras y el dolor es uno de sus dominios. Debido a las condiciones y a su estado el hechizo fue difícil de lanzar, pero una vez que su conciencia podía ignorar el dolor por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo, Malefor pudo concentrarse en lo que sucedía.

Desafortunadamente, el panorama no era nada bueno para él. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, él no estaba sellado en el cristal. Ese lugar no era su prisión, pero su verdugo. Los espíritus ahí dentro estaban activamente tratando de eliminarlo de la existencia, y Malefor no tenía absolutamente ninguna vía de escape.

Malefor perdió la esperanza.

Después de tantos años de planificación y preparación, de todo su duro entrenamiento e investigación, de todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer y el dolor que tuvo que pasar para dominar las artes oscuras de la magia… todo había sido para nada, la victoria había estado a su alcance y se le fue arrebatada justo antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarla.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora entonces? La poca magia que le quedaba al menos le permitiría tener una muerte relativamente sin dolor, un pequeño consuelo en medio de su situación, pero nada más. Los espíritus que lo rondaban eran mucho más poderosos que su alma, él ahora era como una ardilla atrapada en una trampa y rodeada de una manda de lobos furiosos. Irónicamente lo único que se interponía entre ellos y él era su carne, y aunque en este puto ya estaba empezando a morir, los muchos antiguos hechizos de protección contra espíritus que lanzó sobre sí mismo aún estaban activos y evitando que su alma fuera despedazada instantáneamente, incluso si su cuerpo moría, su carne muerta aún podía servir de contenedor para su alma… pero no por mucho tiempo.

Para este punto la piel del dragón ya había desaparecido por completo junto con sus alas y la mayor parte de sus extremidades, varios de sus órganos también habían comenzado a desaparecer, un par de horas más y su cuerpo se habría ido por completo.

Malefor entonces hizo lo único que podría hacer en un momento como ese. Pensar.

Pensar en su vida, sus planes, sus objetivos y sueños, sueños de aquel momento de su vida en el que aún podía permitirse soñar, antes de que su destino lo llamara, antes de aprender la verdad sobre el mundo, cuando aún tenía amigos… familia…

Ah, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquél entonces que incluso sus rostros ya han desaparecido de su memoria, solo unos cuantos fragmento de aquellos días han logrado sobrevivir. Pero esas son las consecuencias de aprender las artes oscuras sin poco más que algunos textos básicos como guía, especialmente cuando se estudia el dominio de la mente; no se llega a ser el nigromante más poderoso de todos los tiempo sin hacer sacrificios, y no fueron pocos los que tuvo que hacer Malefor, todo con el objetivo final de iniciar la gran limpieza.

El tiempo se acababa, tan solo una masa de carne, órganos y algunos huesos, que solo un experto en anatomía draconiana podría distinguir que aquello alguna vez perteneció a un dragón, protegían el alma de Malefor. El hecho de que el alma del dragón aun siguiera aferrándose a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo era impresionante, para cualquier mago, esto sería prácticamente imposible, pero Malefor era lo suficientemente versado en el dominio del alma como para poder mantenerse en un cuerpo muerto, al menos uno que ha muerto recientemente, el hecho de que era su cuerpo original hacía esto infinidad de veces más fácil.

Mientras Malefor esperaba pacientemente a que su última barrera cayera y su alma fuese destruida por los espíritus de los dragones del pasado, él no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos de esos espíritus estaban allí a causa de sus propias acciones y anticipaban el cada vez más cerca momento de su venganza.

Y allí se encontraba su alma, tan solo minutos antes de ser devorado, cuando algo, no proveniente de los espíritus a su alrededor, lo tocó. Sin un sistema nervioso capaz de procesar sorpresa, su alma pasó directo a la acción. Una breve resonancia mágica le permitió identificar aquello que estaba rozando su alma como un hechizo de adivinación, uno bastante poderoso, pero para nada sutil, en pocas palabras, alguien lo observaba. Pero eso no era lo importante para Malefor, no, lo realmente importante era que quien quiera que haya lanzado el hechizo acababa de crear una conexión entre su alma y el lugar del lanzador. Usando lo último de sus fuerzas, Malefor se aferró al pequeño hilo mágico que transmitía la información de un punto a otro y por allí, empezó a transmitir su alma, dejando atrás su cuerpo.

En ese momento varias cosas sucedieron.

Primero, Malefor ya había considerado la posibilidad de tener que abandonar su cuerpo y varios hechizos que había preparado de antemano e inscrito directamente en su alma fueron activados. Segundo, su alma tocó el otro lado del hechizo y es aquí que sucedió algo para lo que Malefor nunca podría haberse preparado, quien quiera que haya lanzado el hechizo de adivinación era claramente bastante experimentado pues rápidamente identificó lo que sucedía y en el momento en que su alma comenzó a salir del otro lado el hechizo fue roto abruptamente. Como consecuencia, el alma de Malefor, la cual se desplazaba como un líquido dentro de un fino tubo a través de un hilo de magia, de repente perdió las paredes del tubo; pero a diferencia de un líquido que simplemente se desparramaría en el suelo, el alma de Malefor se condensó rápidamente en varios puntos efectivamente esparciendo fragmentos de la misma a lo largo de todo el camino.

Normalmente, cuando un ser vivo muere y su alma abandona su cuerpo, ésta se disipa en la energía del planeta y se manifiesta de nuevo en forma de cristales, algunas de estas almas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la información de sus recuerdos más prominentes se condense junto con otros más de diferentes almas y se forme un espíritu. Los dragones llaman a estos espíritus los Antepasados o los Ancestros.

Malefor por supuesto está bien enterado de esto y por tanto uno de los hechizos que fueron activados al momento de abandonar su cuerpo evitaba que su alma se dispersara manteniéndola unida a través de un pozo de gravedad ligado a su firma mágica. Un hechizo de cinco dimensiones como este no es para nada fácil de lanzar y requiere de una buena cantidad de preparación y cálculos, pero el Maestro Oscuro encontró que algo así le daría mucha más libertad que un campo de energía protegiendo su alma en caso de que algo saliera mal, y fue gracias a este hechizo, que cuando el alma de Malefor se volvió pedazos, estos comenzaron muy lentamente a reunirse por sí solos gracias a la atracción gravitacional que ocurría entre ellos, y fue así entonces como, durante cuarenta y siete años e invisibles para todo el mundo, estos fragmentos se desplazarían a través del éter del planeta, convergiendo hacia sí mismos hasta finalmente estar completos una vez más…

Pero hasta entonces, un recientemente proclamado Cronista, estaría observando con suma atención el mundo, buscando, sin poder eliminar por completo el sentimiento de que Malefor había logrado escapar de su prisión gracias a su curiosidad, búsqueda que terminaría tres décadas más tarde cuando dicho Maestro Oscuro nunca apareció… lo que Ignitus falló en darse cuenta, es que las buenas historias toman tiempo en empezar.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HE VUELTO!**

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, pero finalmente después de mucho tiempo, me decidí finalmente a escribir esta historia que ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo.**

**Quiero resaltar que esta historia está fuertemente inspirada por Dark Legacy de Dardarax y tomé varias ideas para construir el sistema mágico de esta historia de Split Second de wille179**

**Así es, diseñé desde cero un sistema mágico fuerte y voy a apoyarme bastante en él durante la historia, si no sabes de qué estoy hablando te recomiendo buscar lo que es un sistema mágico y la diferencia entre un fuerte (Hard magic system) y uno débil (Soft magic system). No es algo imperativo para leer esta historia, pero es bueno saberlo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios, son de gran ayuda para mí, y espero verlos en el capítulo 1 de esta historia!**


	2. 1 Los Peligros de Renacer

_Algo salió mal._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó el alma de Malefor. Él cayó en la cuenta de esto debido a dos cosas bastante significativas. Primero, gran parte de los hechizos que rodeaban su alma habían sido destruidos, esto hechizos incluían hechizos de adivinación para percibir el mundo a su alrededor (después de todo no hay un cuerpo perciba la información ni un cerebro que la traduzca a su alma), hechizos que le permitirían moverse a través del éter y más importante aún, una serie de hechizos que le permitiría entrar forzosamente a otro cuerpo y sobreponer el alma de la víctima con la suya propia.

La segunda y menos obvia razón indicativa de que algo andaba mal, es que Malefor no podía percibir formas de vida fuertes cerca (el alma a perdido sus sentidos pero un alma libre aún puede percibir formas de vida cercanas), él sabía muy bien que después de entrar a través del hilo de magia que conectaba el hechizo de adivinación él aparecería en el lugar del lanzador y entonces tendría que batallar con él o ella por el control de su cuerpo… pero no había nadie cerca, y sus hechizos ya habían sido destruidos.

El Maestro Oscuro no podía hacer más que vagar a merced de las corrientes del éter, y por mucho tiempo así fue. Lo suficiente como para que pudiera considerar una gran cantidad de posibilidades sobre qué le pudo haber ocurrido y deducir que el hechizo de adivinación había sido roto mientras que él lo atravesaba; lo cual no era poca cosa, pues sin los hechizos necesarios pensar sin un cerebro que ayude a procesar la información no es nada fácil, conseguir uno de esos lo más pronto posible era crucial. Una cantidad de tiempo imposible de determinar para Malefor más tarde, se presentó una oportunidad.

Durante el tiempo que el alma estuvo flotando en el éter, Malefor pudo percibir claramente formas de vida sapientes a su alrededor en un momento u otro, pero con sus hechizos destruidos, no había forma de que pudiera tomar un cuerpo por la fuerza. Entonces se preguntarán, ¿qué tipo de oportunidad se le presentó a Malefor? Lo que el Maestro Oscuro logró percibir cerca fue un alma saliendo del cuerpo, alguien estaba a punto de morir cerca y esto significaba que el alma que habitaba ese cuerpo se estaba desprendiendo y era lo suficientemente débil como para permitirle a Malefor tomar su lugar antes de que el cuerpo dejara de funcionar por completo. Si lo hechizos que le permitían pensar con claridad aun estuvieran activos, él se habría dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de almas disolviéndose en el éter en todo el lugar, pero con su limitada capacidad, su concentración estaba enteramente en entrar en ese cuerpo. Concentrando toda su intención y voluntad en el poco mana que su alma era capaz de usar, Malefor forzó su alma dentro de su objetivo desplazando aquella débil que ya se encontraba allí.

Algo muy particular e inesperado sucedió en aquel momento y es que el spin del alma de Malefor se estabilizó en el mismo spin del alma que ocupaba anteriormente este cuerpo.

Una de las primeras y más importantes lecciones que aprenden aquellos que apenas comienzan a aventurarse en las artes arcanas son los spines.

El spin es la dirección en el plano etéreo en la cual un alma "gira" y es directamente responsable del tipo de efecto que se puede lograr al lanzar un hechizo. Hasta el momento se sabe que existen cinco spines: _Up, Down, In, Out _y _Lateral._

Una de las particularidades de ser un dragón púrpura es que tu alma es estable en dos spines en vez de uno solo. En su caso, Malefor era estable en los spines _Lateral _y _Out, _pero por alguna razón al entrar a este cuerpo su alma fue forzada a estabilizarse en el spin _In. _Más adelante Malefor se daría cuenta de que esto se debió al método que él inventó para mantener su alma unida, es decir, un pozo de gravedad, en vez de una tradicional burbuja protectora. Razón por la cual los textos de los antiguos nigromantes que habían logrado trasplantar su alma no mencionaban nada al respecto de un cambio de spin.

Una vez dentro, Malefor enlazó su alma al nuevo cuerpo…

**Dolor.**

Un horrible dolor inundó los sentidos de Malefor como una presa rompiéndose y solo gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad, digna de un maestro de las artes arcanas, fue que pudo evitar ser expulsado del cuerpo en ese instante. Una vez que el primer impacto pasó el Maestro Oscuro pudo finalmente volver a llamar su magia y un rápido hechizo adormeció instantáneamente todos sus sentidos. Si bien esto mitigó toda percepción del mundo a su alrededor, cumplió su objetivo de eliminar la mayor parte del dolor, él aún podía sentirlo por supuesto, pero ahora a un nivel bastante tolerable. Y ahora finalmente con un cuerpo anclándolo al mundo material y un cerebro con el cual pensar claramente Malefor se puso a trabajar.

Lo primero de lo que él pudo darse cuenta es que, si bien no tenía muchas opciones disponibles, haber entrado en un cuerpo moribundo no era la mejor de las ideas, y el cuerpo en el que se encontraba estaba casi más allá del punto de no retorno, casi. Un spin _Out_ en un momento como este habría sido ideal, siendo el spin más adecuado para lanzar cualquier hechizo de sanación, pero afortunadamente Malefor poseía el siguiente mejor spin dado el caso. Los spines _In _y _Out _son los spines del cuerpo y la mente, pero mientras que el spin _Out _es el spin de la vida, el spin _In _es su opuesto y sus usuarios temidos por el poder sobre la muerte que este puede alcanzar. Pero Malefor es el Maestro Oscuro, el mago prodigio que se adentró en las artes arcanas de este spin para desvelar sus secretos.

Extendiendo su maná, Malefor alcanzó la energía vital residual de todas estas almas disolviéndose en el éter a su alrededor y la arrastró hacia su moribundo cuerpo. Toda la energía vital liberada por las recientes muertes a su alrededor ahora estaban ayudando a su cuerpo a recuperarse. Huesos rotos volvieron a su lugar y comenzaron a repararse, hemorragias internas y externas se detuvieron y las heridas más graves comenzaron a cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando Malefor se dio cuenta de un gran problema, una de sus heridas en su pecho se rehusaba a cerrarse y una gran herida en su cráneo estaba tardando mucho más que el resto en sanar.

Con una ligera modificación al hechizo que dormía sus sentidos, Malefor recuperó la vista y el oído. Él abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, pero su visión no era muy buena, y lo único que podía escuchar era un pitido agudo, desventaja de un cuero moribundo supuso. Todo era muy borroso, pero al menos lo suficientemente claro como para darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de anochecer, a juzgar por el color del cielo. Malefor se encontraba boca arriba en algún lugar desconocido, inidentificable por su borrosa visión, pero el objeto en su pecho que le impedía curarse era bastante claro. Probablemente una lanza o espada de algún tipo, entraba por su cavidad torácica perforando su pulmón derecho y salía del otro lado clavándose en la tierra, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su columna vertebral.

El constante flujo de energía vital prevenía que su pulmón se siguiera inundando de sangre, pero no podría mantenerse así por siempre, su cuerpo no poseía mucho maná, lo que le impedía reunir energía que estuviera a más de quince metros de él. Normalmente esto no debería ser un gran problema, puesto que lo único que debía hacer era retirar dicho objeto y dejar que su magia hiciera el resto, pero Malefor estaba teniendo un contratiempo mayor, su cuerpo no respondía.

Él intentó moverse, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue crear un par de espasmos musculares o mover erráticamente su cola. Fue después de unos valiosos minutos de frustración que se dio cuenta de que el problema estaba en la herida de su cabeza. Malefor podía detener hemorragias y reparar tejido fácilmente, pero al parecer era su cerebro el que había sido lastimado y repararlo era algo mucho más complejo de lo que su magia podía lograr sin dirección precisa.

El Maestro Oscuro maldijo silenciosamente a su suerte. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Malefor podría abandonar este cuerpo, pero las probabilidades de volverse a topar con un dragón moribundo eran muy bajas y con el poco maná que tenía este cuerpo no era posible reconstruir los hechizos que fueron destruidos durante su escape.

Con un suspiro de resignación, que en realidad fue más como una horrible gárgara acompañada de un poco de sangre saliendo de la boca del dragón, Malefor se estaba preparando mentalmente para abandonar este cuerpo apenas se disipara por completo la energía residual de las almas a su alrededor cuando un ser vivo, un dragón a juzgar por la densidad del maná, entró en los límites de su percepción, y segundos después, uno más, mucho más poderoso que el primero se sumó a este.

_«Quienes quieran que sean esos parece que llegaron bastante tarde a la fiesta, este cuerpo es lo único que queda con vida en este lugar» _pensó Malefor con cierta gracia.

Casi una decena más de formas de vida llegaron al lugar, pero ninguna de ellas emanaba una presencia tan fuerte como la segunda en entrar en el límite de su percepción.

Justo entonces la energía vital de las almas a su alrededor comenzó a agotarse provocando que su pulmón volviera a inundarse de sangre una vez más. Instintivamente su cuerpo tosió intentando deshacerse del líquido intruso, Malefor pudo sentir como éste llenaba su boca y se derramaba en la tierra junto a su cabeza. Desgraciadamente el movimiento brusco provocó a su vez que el objeto en su pecho deshiciera parte del daño interno que ya había sido reparado por su hechizo acelerando su muerte.

Su tos, al parecer, hizo más ruido del que creía puesto que dragón con la fuerte presencia inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

Para entonces ya el sol se había ocultado y en la poca luz que había a su alrededor, los ojos de Malefor tan solo pudieron identificar una mancha negra aproximándose con su borrosa visión. A partir de ahí todo fue bastante confuso, su cerebro no estaba recibiendo suficiente sangre y se estaba haciendo difícil pensar de nuevo. Él escuchó voces, estaba bastante seguro de que le estaban hablando, pero para su cerebro moribundo no eran más que sonidos indistinguibles que no tenía la fuerza para interpretar. Más formas de vida se acercaron a él rápidamente y justo cuando su alma estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, el indistinguible toque de la magia regenerativa de luz llegó a sus sentidos y una vez que su alma se volvió a estabilizar por completo en su nuevo cuerpo, Malefor cayó inconsciente.

…

Lumia estaba horrorizada.

Durante los últimos meses, en el templo habían estado recibiendo llamadas pidiendo ayuda por ataques de monstruos en poblados pequeños de diferentes especies. Los ataques eran generalmente de grublins de las antiguas fuerzas de Malefor, al parecer el dragón había dejado fábricas activas de las horribles cosas y estaban bastante bien ocultas. Ya varias de ellas habían sido encontradas y destruidas durante los últimos años, pero no todas habían desaparecido aún. En los últimos meses las cosas se empezaron a complicar cuando, por alguna razón desconocida, los esqueletos de lo que alguna vez fueron los monos empezaron a unirse a los ataques. Warfang entonces envió soldados a los poblados del reino para reforzar la seguridad y los ataques comenzaron a ser repelidos con éxito, y mientras los soldados protegían los asentamientos, pequeños grupos de élite de diferentes especies fueron enviados a investigar.

Uno de estos grupos llegó a warfang hace unos días reportando un avistamiento de un pequeño ejército de las criaturas moviéndose hacia el norte. Esto era inusual, nunca antes las criaturas habían decidido avanzar tanto en esa dirección. Warfang contactó el templo entonces y los guardianes decidieron tomar el asunto en sus propias garras y, junto con treinta de los mejores dragones del templo, partieron hacia el norte.

Gracias a las dragones de viento, les tomó tan solo un día y medio encontrar el rastro del ejército y lo siguieron durante toda la tarde, hasta que entonces, cerca del anochecer, se encontraron con esta atrocidad.

Una pequeña aldea de dragones, casi al límite del reino, había sido completamente destruida. Al verla, un pequeño grupo de dragones aterrizó para buscar sobrevivientes mientras que el resto siguió tras el ejército, que estaba a no más de quinientos metros de distancia. Si hubieran llegado tan solo una hora antes habrían podido intervenir en la lucha, pero ahora…

Lumia solo podía ver cadáveres a su alrededor, al menos unos cien de ellos estaban entre los caminos de tierra de la aldea, muchos de ellos horriblemente mutilados, el olor de la sangre y la muerte aquí era casi insoportable. Lumia vio a algunos de los dragones más jóvenes que los acompañaban vaciar sus estómagos poco después de aterrizar.

―¡Lumia!

La dragona volteó rápidamente su cabeza al escuchar su nombre. La voz pertenecía a Cynder, una dragona de escamas negras y vientre rojo en la cúspide de su juventud y probablemente, la dragona más fuerte que Lumia alguna vez haya tenido el placer de conocer. Se dice que solo su pareja, el legendario dragón púrpura, podía igualarla en su poder. Lumia por otra parte era una dragona color plateado, indicando su afinidad por el elemento luz, con vientre y alas blancas y un par de cuernos lisos color marfil que se cruzaban entre ellos al final.

―¡Rápido Lumia, encontré a alguien aún con vida aquí, pero está muy malherido! ―Lumia ya estaba allí para cuando Cynder terminó de hablar .

A los pies de Cynder, se encontraba un dragón muy joven, delgado y de apariencia afeminada. Sus escamas estaban cubiertas de mugre y sangre y a su alrededor la tierra tenía una tono vino tinto, seguro de toda la sangre que ya había perdido. Lo más impactante por supuesto era la lanza incrustada profundamente en su pecho. El dragón estaba claramente vivo, sus profundos ojos rojos estaban abiertos y mirando en la dirección general de Cynder, su húmeda pero débil respiración podía escucharse calramente. Cómo el joven dragón aún seguía vivo era un misterio para Lumia, pero ahora que ella estaba aquí no iba a permitir que alguien que se aferraba tan desesperadamente a su vida muriera, la situación era complicada, pero una maestra de las artes sanadoras de la luz como ella podía manejarlo.

―Ey mírame, vas a estar bien, Lumia no te dejará morir, pero no puedes dormirte aún ¿ok? ―Cynder tomó suavemente la cabeza del dragón y comenzó a hablarle para mantenerlo despierto.

Lumia le gritó a otros dos dragones sanadores para que la asistieran y se puso a trabajar. Usando su magia regenerativa Lumia logró estabilizar al dragón y estimular la producción de glóbulos rojos en su cuerpo. Cynder se asustó un poco cuando él se desmayó, pero Lumia le aseguró que estaba bien y continuaron con el procedimiento. Retirar la lanza fue un proceso lento y delicado pero al final lograron retirar el objeto sin que la condición del paciente empeorara.

No se encontraron más sobrevivientes en la aldea, la noticia casi rompe el corazón de Lumia, casi trecientos dragones fueron masacrados en este lugar en tan solo unas horas. No habiendo nadie más a quién salvar, la maestra de luz terminó usando casi todo su maná para cerrar completamente las heridas del joven dragón. Durante el proceso ella se percató de algo que había pasado por alto antes y era que el dragón además tenía una gran herida en su cabeza, su magia sanó la piel y los huesos del cráneo rotos, pero si su cerebro había sido lastimado no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, se necesitaría a un mago muy especializado para reparar ese tipo de daño y aun así probablemente habría consecuencias permanentes para el joven, Lumia rezó una oración silenciosa a los Antepasados para que el daño no fuera muy grave.

No mucho después de haber terminado la operación el grupo que fue detrás del pequeño ejército regresó.

Al parecer habían logrado destruir a la mayor parte tomándolos por sorpresa con poderosos ataques desde el aire, pero algunos pocos se habían dispersado en pequeños grupos en el bosque y fue imposible seguirlos en la oscuridad de la noche, así que decidieron reagruparse y lidiar con ellos a la mañana siguiente. Nadie tomó bien la noticia de la aldea destruida, muchos sentían que habían fallado en su misión al permitir que tantos murieran, incluso si realmente no había sido su culpa.

Los guardianes junto con una decena de dragones se quedaron en la aldea recogiendo los cuerpos y quemándolos en piras funerarias, junto con algunas oraciones para que sus almas pasaran a mejor vida con los Antepasados.

Lumia se desplazó a un campamento que armaron en el bosque, a unos diez minutos a pie de la aldea. El único sobreviviente de la masacre se encontraba acostado e inconsciente sobre unas mantas. Lumia se había tomado el tiempo de limpiar al dragón y se sorprendió al encontrar que sus escamas eran tan blancas como la nieve, un par de cuernos cortos color plateado sobresalían de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se curvaban ligeramente hacia abajo, pero sobre todo, este dragón no tenía ningún tipo de hoja de cola. Fue entonces que Lumia cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de un dragón albino. Éste no era el primero que alguna vez había visto, pero como eran tan poco comunes no fue lo primero que vino a su mente al verlo.

El albinismo, al igual que en todas las especies, era una característica bastante poco común, pero en los dragones, esto también se manifiesta en su elemento. Se sabe que estos son siempre dragones de luz y su alma gira en un spin _In; _hasta dónde se sabe, solo estos dragones poseen esta combinación específica de elemento-spin.

Normalmente el albinismo provoca defectos físicos que varían un poco dependiendo de la especie, pero la mayoría suelen tener problemas en la piel debido a la sensibilidad a la luz solar y defectos en la vista, pero para los dragones es diferente, mientras que físicamente son completamente saludables, se puede decir que su defecto se manifiesta en su maná. Por alguna razón estos dragones, aunque pueden cambiar su spin, no pueden usar su magia elemental inherente. Durante mucho tiempo incluso se pensó que estos dragones no poseían un elemento, puesto que no hay ningún tipo de magia elemental de luz que se pueda lanzar en combinación con un spin _In._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Cynder entró a la tienda.

—Hola Lumia —saludó la dragona—, ¿cómo sigue él?

—Bastante bien, ya no tiene heridas internas y solo tendrá que cuidarse por un mes mientras sus huesos se recuperan por completo. Mi magia los soldó bastante bien pero siempre es mejor dejar que el cuerpo se encargue de la última parte del proceso —explicó Lumia—, pero me preocupa bastante esa herida en su cabeza, parece que lastimó su cerebro, y no hay forma de saber qué tan grave es hasta que despierte… si despierta.

Cynder puso una pata sobre el dragón y acarició suavemente su espalda.

—Despertará —afirmó Cynder con convicción —, es un dragón fuerte.

Lumia no estaba muy convencida, pero Cynder no mentía, desde el momento en que ella puso sus patas sobre el dragón por primera vez ella podría jurar que podía sentir el poder de su alma, y no solo eso, Cynder también estaba bastante segura de que podía sentir su alma resonar con la suya. Ella supuso en un principio que esto se debía a que el dragón poseía su mismo spin, hay quienes afirman que a veces, cuando dos seres poderosos con el mismo spin se tocan, pueden sentir sus almas resonar. Pero esta sensación que ella sentía era más familiar, casi cómo…

―Te recuerda a tu hija ¿no? ―Cynder la miró sorprendida―. No me mires así, te he visto poner esa cara antes cuando Frya se mete en problemas. No me extraña, parece tener casi su misma edad, tal vez uno o dos años más… Frya cumplió dieciocho el mes pasado ¿no?

―Sí así es, tan solo diez años más y mi hija será toda una adulta.

Dos días más tarde Lumia se encontraba de vuelta en el templo, ella había regresado con una parte del grupo, mientras que el resto se quedaron para encargarse de los grupos de monstruos que lograron escapar, probablemente tardaría uno o dos días más en llegar. Cynder y su pareja se quedaron a ayudar en la incursión junto con la mitad de los guardianes.

El templo era un lugar impresionante y durante los últimos cincuenta años ha crecido bastante. Cuando terminó su reconstrucción luego de la derrota de Malefor, una gran cantidad de refugiados comenzaron a salir de sus escondites regresando a las ciudades principales, y una vez que el reino estaba de nuevo en orden los guardianes decidieron devolver el templo a su antigua gloria de siglos atrás como un lugar para impartir conocimiento y entrenar a lo mejor que la raza de los dragones tenía que ofrecer.

Desde entonces, dragones que demostraban excepcionales capacidades mágicas y destacable inteligencia llegaban cada semestre al templo para ser evaluados por los propios guardianes e intentar obtener un puesto como aprendiz del templo. Con el paso de los años el templo volvió a recuperar su prestigio e influencia de antaño y lentamente, entre las familias nobles, se convirtió en una especie de competencia silenciosa tener al menos a uno de sus miembros como aprendiz del templo. Aquellos que lograban graduarse obtenían el título de Maestro y todos ellos eran altamente respetados y poseían gran influencia en el reino. Debido a esto el templo se ha vuelto un lugar bastante concurrido y ahora en las afueras hay prácticamente una pequeña ciudad, pero que el tamaño y la edad de la misma no los engañe, debido a que tantas familias importantes y adineradas suelen ir al templo, la ciudad fuera es un gran sitio de comercio en dónde se pueden encontrar los productos más finos y exclusivos.

Lumia, luego de recorrer los pasillos desde el comedor finalmente entró a la sala de sanación, su lugar de trabajo. Aquí es dónde vienen todos los habitantes del templo siempre que alguno es herido por alguna u otra razón o atrapaban alguna enfermedad pasajera. La sala era lo suficientemente amplia para acomodar a una decena de dragones adultos y en el fondo había una puerta que conducía a una bodega en dónde se guardaban todo tipo de medicinas y objetos necesarios para tratar diferentes complicaciones que se puedan presentar.

Lumia se detuvo en la puerta y parpadeó un par de veces porque ella no esperaba ver que Frya ya estaba allí, no solo eso, sino que parecía estar bastante interesada en inspeccionar al dragón blanco que yacía inconsciente en unas mantas.

―¡Ah! ―La joven prácticamente dio un brinco en el aire sobresaltada y Lumia tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar reírse de su reacción.

Frya era una dragona de color púrpura opaco con vientre y alas grises, ella claramente tenía el cuerpo delgado y flexible de su madre pero los cuernos y la serie de aletas color naranja oscuro que recorrían su espina dorsal eran claramente de su padre, la dragona también poseía una hoja de cola en forma de punta de flecha con el mismo color y finalmente, unos ojos verdes tan claros que a veces era fácil confundirlos con gris.

―¡Lumia! no me asustes así ―dijo Frya fallando miserablemente a pretender estar enojada.

―Lo siento mucho Frya, pero parecías estar bastante concentrada en nuestro nuevo huésped ―dijo Lumia fastidiándola un poco.

Frya se sonrojó y movió un poco sus patas nerviosamente antes de contestar.

―Nunca había visto a un albino antes y tenía curiosidad ―y luego añadió entre dientes―, además, se siente raro estar junto a él.

Esto dato era interesante para Lumia, si bien la resonancia de las almas con el mismo spin era algo cercano a un mito, puesto que quienes afirmaban sentir este tipo de sensación eran muy pocos y no había manera de comprobar si esto sí se debía realmente a algún tipo de resonancia, sí estaba comprobado que a veces aquellos que eran estables en el spin _Out _podían percibir a seres con su spin opuesto y viceversa. Por lo que Frya probablemente estaba percibiendo el spin apuesto al suyo en el dragón, lo cual era curioso porque generalmente para que esto pase, ambos dragones deben ser bastante poderosos con su magia y si bien Frya podría tener el potencial aún no estaba cerca de esa cantidad de poder, ¡y el dragón actualmente inconsciente era un albino por amor a los antepasados! Es imposible que un dragón que no puede usar su magia posea ese tipo de poder.

―Mmm ¿Lumia? ¿Sabes algo de mis padres? ―La preocupación de Frya casi podía saborearse en el aire.

_«Ah, así que esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí» _pensó Lumia. Para alguien tan joven como Frya, escuchar que sus padres fueron a combatir un ejército probablemente era como decirle que habían partido a la guerra.

―No te preocupes Frya, ellos están bien. Cuando yo partí de regreso ellos ya se habían encargado de la mayor parte del problema, no creo que les haya tomado mucho esfuerzo eliminar al resto de los monstruos por ahí, seguro que ya viene en camino ―le aseguró Lumia con una suave sonrisa.

La preocupación de Frya no desapareció por completo pero ciertamente se veía más tranquila.

―Ahora Frya, creo que tu madre te dejó unos cuantos ejercicios para moverte entre sombras ¿Cómo vas con eso? ―Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con alarma, claramente había olvidado por completo su tarea.

―Yo… voy a poner me eso.

Un segundo más tarde Frya ya no estaba en la habitación. Lumia negó con la cabeza con diversión y su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre el dragón blanco, tal vez esperando que él decidiera elegir ese momento para despertar… el dragón no despertó ese día.


End file.
